


Door Eleven

by they_hear_the_music



Series: Advent Calendar 2015 [11]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Advent Calendar 2015, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bahorel-centric, Growing Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5403887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/they_hear_the_music/pseuds/they_hear_the_music
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>11. Baking Christmas cookies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Door Eleven

**Author's Note:**

> Eleventh door for my Les Mis Advent Calendar from [this](http://they-hear-the-music.tumblr.com/post/129599547874) prompt list
> 
> okay i swear im going back to shipping exr soon i just love bahorel so much

Bahorel had never really known what he wanted from life.

That had never stopped him from living it to the fullest, but from time to time he thought about the future wondering where he would be going after school. All of his friends had some sort of idea what they wanted to do after school, even Grantaire, who might be very pessimistic about his opportunities but even he had found something he wanted to do.

Sure, he could always tag along with Feuilly's plan to combine magic and electronics and make the muggle inventions of the last few years usable even for people born into magic families, but in the end that was Feuilly's passion. And as much as Bahorel proclaimed all he wanted from life was a good meal and a good fight, underneath we was longing for some sort of direction for his own.

 

It happened purely by chance - or fate if Jehan is to be believed - in their last year at Hogwarts and Bahorel had been aimlessly walking through the caste, avoiding to have to study with the others, when a door had appeared next to him out of nowhere. Curious as to where this door would lead he opened it and found himself in a wide, empty kitchen.

"Huh," Bahorel said.

He had not been aware that there was another kitchen in the castle, besides the one under the Great Hall. Curious now, he walked up to the clean working surfaces, opening some of the cupboards. They were filled with various kitchen utensils and a few baking ingredients.

When he turned around there was an open book on the kitchen counter. Bahorel stepped closer.

"Gingerbread Cookies," he read out loud. "Well, I'm kinda bored anyway."

He looked over the needed ingredients and then turned towards the cupboards again. It took him a while to find all the book said he needed and only when he had laid it out before him he realized what he was doing. He had no idea who this kitchen even belonged to. He looked around for a clue when his eyes fell on an pink apron with ruffles that had his name stitched on it.

"Okay," he mumbled. "That's not creepy at all."

Was the school doing this? Hogwarts was a magic building after all.

"You want me to bake? Fine, I'll bake," he told the silence around him and got to work. It was exciting and weirdly calming to create something edible, even if the result was a bit too salty and way too dry.

When he finally left the kitchen with his third batch, that had turned out pretty good actually, he felt weirdly awake and giddily. He headed straight for the Ravenclaw dorms only realizing how late it was when he got to the seven year's dorm and everyone was already asleep. No matter, he basically jumped on Feuilly's bed effectively waking him up.

"Oh god, go away!" Feuilly groaned into his pillow.

"I made cookies," Bahorel told him.

"Why am I friends with you?"

"Cookies?" Jehan asked, suddenly sitting up in their bed, their hair sticking to the left side of their face.

"Yeah, you want some?"

"Sure," they said, already climbing out of their bed and into Feuilly's, who - under further groaning - made room for them.

"Are there any left for me?" Joly asked, his head slowly emerging out of a giant cocoon of blankets.

Bahorel just patted the little room left on Feuilly's bed, who made an annoyed sound and finally sat up.

"Ferre?" Bahorel asked. "You want some too?"

"I'd love to," came the answer from Combeferre's bed and soon all five of them were sitting on Feuilly's bed, eating Bahorel's gingerbread cookies.

"These are really good," Jehan said after a few bites with appreciation in their voice and Bahorel could feel a wave of pride go through him.

"Yeah, really not bad," Feuilly said. "Surprisingly eatable."

For that he got a well deserved elbow to his ribs.

"While these are very good, I have to wonder why exactly you came to your dorm at 1 am and why you were making them in the first place," Combeferre remarked.

"To be quite honest I don't really have an answer for either of these questions," Bahorel said with a laugh, not really wanting to tell the story of Hogwarts sending him a kitchen. Combeferre nodded and let it go and Bahorel loved him a bit more for that.

"You should make more of these," Joly said around a mouthful of gingerbread cookie.

"Oh believe me," Bahorel told him with a grin. "I will."

 

With the light of the next day Bahorel found himself in the library, grateful for the holidays, researching the history and magic of Hogwarts. He ignored the surprised and even suspicious stares his friends gave him for actually spending time with books until Feuilly took the seat next to him and caught his attention.

"You seem different," his best friend said, before opening his own books on advanced charms.

Bahorel pressed his shoulder against Feuilly's as a sign of acknowledging his words and went back to his research. He found out that the kitchen was most likely the room of requirement, an old Hogwarts legend of a room that gave exactly what was needed. Bahorel had not been aware that he had been in need of a kitchen at the time, but he had learned not to question some of the things that happened around him.

It took Bahorel almost two weeks to find the exact corridor with the room of requirement again, but once he finally did he immediately went to the book on the counter, now open on cinnamon cupcakes. They looked more challenging than the cookies had been and he got to work right away, a big smile on his face that didn't quite seemed to go away.

 

Bahorel still was unsure what he really wanted from life, but now at least he had found something that he enjoyed and that was his and for the moment that was enough.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [here on tumblr](http://they-hear-the-music.tumblr.com) come and say hi


End file.
